Research Aim: To conduct a network-defining survey with a survey instrument (National Ambulatory Medical Care Survey) common to a large number of regional practice-based research networks, and to validate an electronic method of data collection. Project Description: The Southeast Regional Clinicians' Network undertakes collaborative, practice-based research network in the community health centers of the southeastern United States. These health centers serve roughly 1.5 million persons who are medically underserved (75% either uninsured or on Medicaid, 80% poor or near- poor, and 56% are persons of color). The network has concentrated on improving health outcomes related to high-impact, highdisparity conditions such as asthma and hypertension. This project involves conducting the National Ambulatory Medical Care Survey in a sample of participating network sites, as well as conducting tests to validate data collected routinely in community health center MIS systems.